Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because, among other things, electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Electrified vehicle and conventional vehicles can incorporate regenerative shock absorbers. Energy recovered from the regenerative shock absorbers can be used to, for example, charge the traction battery in electrified vehicles. In conventional vehicles and electrified vehicles, energy recovered from the regenerative shock absorbers can be used to power vehicle systems, like a Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system.
An electrified vehicle can traverse a route to a destination, as can a conventional vehicle. Often, there are multiple routes to the destination. A net energy consumption for the electrified or conventional vehicle can vary depending on the route traversed to the destination.